1. Field of the Invention
The present patent document relates generally to tablet computing devices and more particularly to a music-oriented controller for a tablet computing device.
2. Background of the Related Art
Tablet computing devices, such as the iPad brand tablet computing device manufactured by Apple, Inc., are becoming popular platforms for music creation applications. These music creation applications may include on-screen keyboards for playing piano and synthesizer-type sounds, and on-screen drums for playing drum sounds, among other instruments.
However, these applications lack both an ergonomic and a music-oriented way for users to enter note and controller data so that users can record or perform their music.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, screenshots of two prior art keyboard applications are shown running on a tablet computing device. However, even with a 10″ screen common to many tablet computing devices, the applications have a control surface that is a small, which makes it difficult to perform many types of music. In the keyboard example, the keys are tiny and virtually unplayable without striking unintended keys. Although the keys may be made larger, which enables more accurate striking of the keys, there are now so few keys that the range of melodies and chords that can be played is extremely limited.
In addition to the limited size of the control surfaces, the control surfaces also suffer from the disadvantage of lacking velocity sensitivity (i.e. tapping softly and hard produces the same volume of sound). This disadvantage affects drum simulators as well as keyboard simulators.
Therefore, there is a perceived need in the industry for a device that enables a user to comfortably and conveniently enter note and controller data to a tablet computing device. There is also a perceived need for a device that enables a tablet computing device to detect velocity of strikes against a control surface.